


My little crazies

by orphan_account



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainbowdash tries cooking. Twilight tries to grow a garden. What other silly things are going on in Equestria?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored, and I had the MLP theme stuck in my head.  
> So, here's the horror of my attempt at childrens writing!

Twilight glanced at the carrot patch. " _So_ not good..." They were being eaten by bunnies, and what wasn't eaten was dead.

Fluttershy bounced up and scolded the bunnies. "No. We do not eat carrots that don't belong to us. Now tell Twilight Sparkle you're sorry, and let us go get some carrots that you can eat."

The bunnies squeaked, then muttered something that may have been an apology.

* * *

  _With Rainbowdash_

Rainbowdash had just pulled her latest...'masterpiece' out of the oven. "Ah-ha! My macaroni casserole came out just like I expected it to!" She glanced at Pinkie pie. "Want some?"  
"Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!" Pinkie squealed.

"Okay, okay! Geez, keep your mane on!" She set the plate in front of Pinkie. Pinkie took a bite, then said, "Ummm....yum?"

Rainbow dash shouted "Yes, I made something that doesn't taste like rabbit droppings!" When her back was turned, Pinkie pie dumped the casserole in the trash, and threw up.

* * *

_With Applejack  
_

Apple jack glanced up, then glanced back at her list. "Why did I want to do this...?"  
She had offered Princess Celestia to fix the leaky roof in the hallway. What she didn't know was that she would have to _be_ on the roof.  
Apple jack tried climbing up another step on her ladder, but lost balance and fell. "Ah-Oof!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being bored, and feeling the need to betaread, I decided to go over my old works. Nothing else has been changed, just the formatting and grammar.
> 
> Enjoy!


	2. Luna's sleepover and Cadance's party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S TIME FOR DA CRAZINESS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say, but I'm sorry it took so lng to update. Gotta write the good ideas down, you know?  
> Anyway, K'll say more AFTER this.

WITH LUNA!  
Luna kept pacing, muttering, "first time, no space!" Her sister, Celestia, watched her. "Luna, calm down. It's no big deal."  
"No big deal? TRY SAYING THAT WHEN _YOUR_ REPUTATION IS ON THE LINE!"  
Just then, the guests arrived. "Happy birthday, Luna!"  
Luna blinked. "But, it's not my birthday..."  
Twilight glanced at her paper. "Oh, sorry Luna! Guy's we're supposed to be at Cadance's."  
Pinkie pie hollered, "NO PARTY?"  
Rainbowdash muttered, "Here we go again..."  
WITH CADANCE!  
Cadence watched her husband slam his head against the wall.n"FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S NOT A SLEEPOVER."  
Somepkny glanced at HER paper. "Oops, sorry Princess. Wrong event."  
Her friends groaned. "NO SLEEPOVER?"  
"SHUT UP, OKAY? IT'S NOT A SLEEPOVER. PERIOD." Another pony shouted.  
Princess Jade Wing walked over and said, "Um, how about a littke fixy-roo?"  
"Meh, I'm too lazy." Cadance grunted. "and where's Twilight and the others?"  
WITH SPIKE!  
"No, Apple Bloom.It was ADULT ponies only. That means you can't go."  
"BUYT IT'S NOT FAIR!" Apple bloom whined.  
"I don't care. Life isn't fair."  
"MEANIE!" Apple bloom hit Spike over the head with a frying pan. She looked at her brother, and said, "PAWNED."  
TO BE CONTINUED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while i was really sleepy, so it may seem kinda stupid or bad. I NEED TO GE MORE SLEEP!!! >. oh, and Princess Jade wing is my oc.


	3. Applejack deals with Apple bloom and Rarity's truth or dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EVEN MOAR CRAZINESS!

WITH A.J.!  
"For the last time, sugarcube, calm down! Sure, Twi's pretty mad at you because you hurt Spike, but no big deal! She'll get over it, and you should too!" A.j. said.

"Get over it?" Apple Bloom had a dangerous look on her face. "I'll get over it when you learn to deal with that new scar I'm about to give you."  
"Uh, Apple Bloom…? Hun…?" A.j. began , but never fnished.

WITH RARITY!!!

Rarity sighed. "I pick...truth."

Pinkie pie scrunched up her face. "Why are you such a dramatic, self sensitive, freaky diva?"

" _PINKIE!!!_ " Rainbowdash shouted.

"Well, I never!" Rarity scoffed. "But since I must.... I am this way because it is who I am!"

So it was Rarity's turn to ask. She looked at Flutteryshy. "Truth or dare?"

"Tr...truth..."

"Why are you so quiet, darling?"

"I...I don't like being loud..."

Flutteryshy looked at Rainbowdash and said quietly, "Interogation or humiliation?"

"What?"

"Interogation or humiliation?"

"Um...interogation?"

"Why are you being such a stick..in..in the mud...at time...?"

"Um, humiliation!"

"I dare you to awnser my question."

"I'm screwed."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this series is DISCONTINUED!
> 
> Author had really short fantime for this series. Taa-taa, MLP FANDOM!


End file.
